


Clearing

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [117]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosita is tired of adults who act like children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing

Rosita sighed, impatiently, and crossed her arms over her head. She shook her head as she watched both of her friends, new and older, as they tried to out stubborn each other. It was beyond ridiculous. Of all the things to be upset over in a world as crazy and dangerous as the one they were living in, this was just too much.

“What’s wrong?” Michonne stepped up beside her, looking at what she had been watching all morning.

“Just two people who are being completely childish. Eugene and Tara are refusing to speak to each other this morning.” Rosita shook her head again and gave Michonne a wry smile. “It’s like dealing with children.”

Michonne glanced back at the two people in question, “What happened this time?”

“They were arguing about who the better Captain was for Star Trek.” Rosita sighed, “I can’t even imagine what goes through their heads that it would be such an important thing to argue about. Who cares? It’s a tv show that will never be made again, and they are unlikely to ever watch the dvds again either. There are more important things to worry about.”

Michonne laughed, “True, but maybe that is why they argue about such silly things. It’s easier to make-up and let it go later.”

“Maybe.” Rosita nodded, “But they are still acting like children and it is annoying me.”

“Come on, I bet I can get your mind off of them. Maybe let you use my sword?” Everyone wanted to try the sword at some point or other, and Rosita instantly perked up.

“Can I, please?” Now she looked like a small child herself, waiting for something exciting to happen.

“Sure, let’s just go somewhere safer.” Michonne waved to Rock and pointed at the edge of their clearing. “I wouldn’t want you to hurt someone by accident.”


End file.
